BoSLibertyPrime.txt
BoS301 |scene= |srow=10 |topic=0014195E |before= |response=Liberty Prime... back online. |after=BoS301Scara: Give him a moment, he needs to adjust to his new configuration. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00140C09 |before=BoS301Ingram: All right, let's run a basic diagnostic on him. |response=Diagnostic command: accepted. |after=BoS301Scara: Give him a moment, he needs to adjust to his new configuration. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00140C08 |trow=3 |before=BoS301Scara: Give him a moment, he needs to adjust to his new configuration. |response=Voice module... online. Audio functionality test... initialized. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Designation: Liberty Prime Mark II. Mission: The liberation of Anchorage, Alaska. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=Primary Targets: Any and all Red Chinese invaders. |after=BoS301Ingram: Now let me run a system analysis and battle readiness check... |abxy=A1c}} |topic=00140C07 |trow=5 |before=BoS301Ingram: Now let me run a system analysis and battle readiness check... |response=Liberty Prime full system analysis. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=All systems: nominal. Weapons: hot. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=Warning: Nuclear weapon payload depleted. Reload required. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=Warning: Power Core offline. Running on external power only. Core restart recommended. |after= |abxy=A1d}} |before= |response=Ability to repel Red Chinese invaders: compromised. |after=BoS301Ingram: I've got green lights across the board here. He's looking good from where I'm sitting. |abxy=A1e}} BoS304 |scene= |srow=7 |topic=00181289 |trow=2 |before=BoS304LibertyPrime: Probability of a Chinese victory: Impossible! |response=Proceeding to target coordinates. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Freedom is the sovereign right of every American. Democracy is non-negotiable. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00181288 |before= |response=Fusion Core: reinitialized. |after=BoS304LibertyPrime: Proceeding to target coordinates. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00181287 |trow=4 |before=BoS304LibertyPrime: Fusion Core: reinitialized. |response=Liberty Prime full system analysis. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=All systems: nominal. Weapons: hot. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=Mission: the destruction of any and all Chinese communists. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=Probability of a Chinese victory: Impossible! |after=BoS304LibertyPrime: Proceeding to target coordinates. |abxy=A1d}} CreatureDialogueLibertyPrime |scene=- |srow=44 |topic=001FE33B |trow=37 |before= |response=Anchorage will be liberated. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Communism is the very definition of failure. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The last domino falls here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=We will not fear the Red Menace. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Communism is a temporary setback on the road to freedom. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Embrace Democracy, or you will be eradicated. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Democracy is truth. Communism is death. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Tactical assessment: Red Chinese victory... impossible. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Communism is a lie. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Democracy will never be defeated. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Alaska's liberation is imminent. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Freedom is the sovereign right of every American. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Death is a preferable alternative to Communism. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Chairman Cheng will fail. China will fall. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Democracy is non-negotiable. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=America will never fall to Communist invasion. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Global positioning initialized. Location - the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. Birthplace of American freedom. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Designation: Liberty Prime. Operational assessment: All systems nominal. Primary directive: War. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Area classified as active warzone. Engaging sentry protocols. Weapons hot. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=System Diagnostic Commencing. Mobility - Complete. Optic beam - fully charged. Nuclear warheads - armed. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Defending Life, Liberty and the pursuit of happiness. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Only together can we stop the spread of communism. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Cultural database accessed. Quoting New England poet Robert Frost: "Freedom lies in being bold." |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Accessing dictionary database. Entry: democracy. A form of government in which the leader is chosen by vote, and everyone has equal rights. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Accessing dictionary database. Entry: communism. A form of government in which the state controls everything, and people are denied... freedom. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I am Liberty Prime. I am... America. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Scanners operating at 100% efficiency. Enemy presence detected. Attack imminent. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Mission proceeding as planned. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Defense protocols active. All friendly forces - remain in close proximity. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Democracy is the essence of good. Communism, the very definition of evil. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Freedom is always worth fighting for. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Democracy is freedom. Communism is tyranny. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I hold these truths to be self-evident that all Americans are created... equal. And are endowed with certain unalienable rights. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Victory is assured. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=American casualties: unacceptable. Overkill protocols authorized. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Glory is the reward of valor. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Defeat is not an option. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C16DA |trow=7 |before= |response=Commencing tactical assessment. Red Chinese threat detected. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Engaging Red Chinese aggressors. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Communist engaged. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Communist detected on American soil. Lethal force engaged. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Engaging Chinese invader. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Initiating directive 7395 -- destroy all Communists. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Communist target acquired. |after= |abxy=}} DNPrime_BoS304 |scene= |topic=001D9AA5 |before= |response=Red Chinese Infiltration Unit: eliminated. Let freedom ring. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=001D8343 |before= |response=Memorial site: recognized. |after=Prime: Patriotism subroutines: engaged. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001D8342 |before=Prime: Memorial site: recognized. |response=Patriotism subroutines: engaged. |after=Prime: Honoring the fallen is the duty of every red-blooded American. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001D8341 |before=Prime: Patriotism subroutines: engaged. |response=Honoring the fallen is the duty of every red-blooded American. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=001D8345 |before= |response=Obstruction: eliminated. |after=Prime: Ground units initiate Directive 7395. Destroy all Communists! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001D8344 |before=Prime: Obstruction: eliminated. |response=Ground units initiate Directive 7395. Destroy all Communists! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=8 |topic=00180FC1 |before=Prime: Warning: all personnel should move to minimum safe distance. |response=Embrace democracy or you will be eradicated! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0017EDE7 |before= |response=Objective reached. |after=Prime: Scanning defenses. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0017EDE6 |before=Prime: Objective reached. |response=Scanning defenses. |after=Prime: Scanning results, negative. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0017EDE5 |before=Prime: Scanning defenses. |response=Scanning results, negative. |after=Prime: Warning: subterranean Red Chinese compound detected. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0017EDE4 |trow=3 |before=Prime: Scanning results, negative. |response=Warning: subterranean Red Chinese compound detected. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Obstruction depth: five meters. Composition: sand, gravel and communism. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=Tactical assessment: Breach compound to restore democracy. |after=Prime: Warning: all personnel should move to minimum safe distance. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=0017EDE3 |before=Prime: Tactical assessment: Breach compound to restore democracy. |response=Warning: all personnel should move to minimum safe distance. |after=Prime: Embrace democracy or you will be eradicated! |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=00185915 |trow=2 |before= |response=Obstruction detected. Overland travel to target: compromised. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Probability of mission hindrance: thirty-two percent. |after=Prime: Revised stratagem: initiated. Aquatic transit protocol: activated. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00182DA7 |trow=2 |before=Prime: Probability of mission hindrance: thirty-two percent. |response=Revised stratagem: initiated. Aquatic transit protocol: activated. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Probability of mission hindrance: zero percent. |after=Prime: Democracy is truth. Communism is death. Anchorage will be liberated. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00182DA6 |before=Prime: Probability of mission hindrance: zero percent. |response=Democracy is truth. Communism is death. Anchorage will be liberated. |after= |abxy=A1a}} Inst307 |scene= |srow=3 |topic=00187879 |before= |response=Updated tactical assessment. Red Chinese presence detected. |after=LibertyPrimeSpeaker: Aerial incursion by Communist forces cannot succeed. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00187878 |before=LibertyPrimeSpeaker: Updated tactical assessment. Red Chinese presence detected. |response=Aerial incursion by Communist forces cannot succeed. |after=LibertyPrimeSpeaker: Initiating Directive 7395: Destroy all Communists! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00187877 |before=LibertyPrimeSpeaker: Aerial incursion by Communist forces cannot succeed. |response=Initiating Directive 7395: Destroy all Communists! |after= |abxy=A1a}} Inst307Fight |scene= |srow=3 |topic=00186B9F |before=Virus: Initiating transfer. Please defend this position. |response=Core systems... initializing. |after=Virus: Overriding encryption. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00186B9E |before=Virus: Overriding encryption. |response=Hostile software detected. Communist subversion likely. |after=Virus: Accessing central processor. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00186B9D |before=Virus: Accessing central processor. |response=Targeting... parameters...offline. Re-calibrating... |after=Virus: Rewriting targeting parameters. |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files ru:DialogueExportBoSLibertyPrime.txt